Uma visita do barulho!
by Justfaby
Summary: O que aconteceria c eu juntasse Inuyasha e Samaras? Krazy fic like the others i did. Enjoy!


Oi! é, meu fanatismu feiz eu faze essa fic. lá vai Samaras e Inuyasha, com um pouco de açcucar fica perfeito!

Estrelando:

Sâmaras (o chamado), eu e mais alguns personagens que eu inventei.

Em um dia, em uma era normal:

Inuyasha – KAGOME!!!!

Kagome – o que foi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – um rato!

Kagome – e daí?

Inuyasha – ele vai come a gente!

Kagome - xô! Vai embora, pronto, ele não vai te comer!!

Sango - outro rato?

Kagome - exato

Sango - por que esse medo de ratos Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – nada não!

Mirok – ola gente, como tão?

Kagome - Oi Mirok!

Inuyasha – olhem ali!

Bem, o que Inuyasha queria mostrar era seu irmão chegando, com Rin e Jaken.

Sesshoumaru – ola Inuyasha, meu querido irmão!- Inuyasha saca a tetsuaiga – não vim lutar, tive um pressentimento de que deveria vir.

Inuyasha – ótimo assim não gasto forças, o que pressentiu profeta?

Sesshoumaru – sonhei que você e sua namorada iam levar todos, isso inclue eu, Rin e Jaken. Tenho medo de que os ratos sejam verdadeiros, mas isso não importa.

Inuyasha – ratos? Sesshoumaru posso falar a sós com você?

Sesshoumaru –assim que se afastaram- o que aconteceu?

Inuyasha – também sonhei com ratos, gigantes que mataram a gente!

Sesshoumaru - ótimo, agora tenho mais certeza de que sua namorada vai nos levar para o futuro. Ainda tenho medo.

Bem, suspeitas confirmadas, sem a permissão de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, seguiram para o futuro, era tudo um plano para os irmãos se unirem.

Sesshoumaru – onde estou?

Rin – estamos no futuro senhor Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru – O QUE?

Kagome – eles descobriram, demoraram!

Exato, era um plano, bem um plano meio maluco, porque você não vai querer saber que filme eles iam ver.

Dia 13, sexta-feira 13, para ser exata, eles iam ver o filme 'o chamado', isso deu medo na Kagome assim que soube que filme Sango queria ver. Elas trouxeram o filme para casa, reuniram todo mundo e colocaram o DVD para rodar.

Rin, Kagome e Sango juntas - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Inuyasha – o que foi meninas?

Kagome - ela saiu da televisão!!!

Eu - eu sei, fiquei com medo da primeira vez que vi!

Todos juntos - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Eu - AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kagome - Bia para de assustar a gente!

Eu – realmente, o outro ali quase teve uma parada cardíaca!

Todos menos Kagome - quem é ela?

Eu – sou uma amiga da Kagome que sabe entrar na casa dela sem ela saber e que quase pulou naquele posso de onde vocês saíram!

Sango - isso porque ninguém sabia do poço!

Eu - só eu sei! Agora volta a fita, eu quero ver também!

Eles recomeçaram a ver o filme, quando a Sâmaras saiu da televisão! Deu medo!

Todo mundo junto- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOO A SAMARAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sâmaras – vocês vão morrer!!!

Eu – cala a boca, fantasma de branco!!!!- taquei um banquinho daqueles de cozinha na cara dela - sai!!!!!

A Sâmaras desmaiou e nós ficamos aliviados com isso. De súbito, ela levanta e começa a nos perseguir, com a minha inteligência, botei todo mundo dentro do quarto da Kagome.

Eu - to com medo!!!

Mirok se aproveitando do meu estado- se acalme senhorita!

Ele ganhou uma linda marca de um soco no rosto. Todos nós resolvemos então pular pela janela e ir para a era feudal. Isso não adiantou nada, a Sâmaras nos seguiu, resolvemos nos esconder em uma caverna e depois eu chamaria a turma do Scooby-Doo, mas resolvi ficar calada.

Eu – e se a gente a colocasse de volta no filme?

Inuyasha – isso não ia adiantar, aquela coisa é um monstro!

Sesshoumaru – então vamos destruí-la!

Eu – hello! Ela é um espírito! Ouviu? ES-PI-RIIII-TUUUUU!

Sesshoumaru – não precisa ser tão idiota!

Eu – é só assim que você entende!! Seu metido!( falei bem baixo, quase surrando )

Sesshoumaru – eu não sou metido! Você sabe com quem esta falando?

Eu – o poderoso... blá blá blá ... Sesshoumaru... blá blá blá!

Começamos a ficar olho no olho:

Inuyasha bem baixo para a Kagome - olho por olho dente por dente...

Eu – nessa historia de olho por olho e dente por dente, sempre alguém acaba cego e banguela!

Todos riran da piada! Realmente foi engraçado!

Bem, fomos seguir a minha sugestão, fomos correndo para o poço, pulamos e chegamos até a sala:

Sango – ótimo, agora temos que colocar ela na televisão!

Mirok – porque não a atraímos para cá e depois nós prendemos ela?

Eu – quem serão os idiotas que vão fazer isso?- todos olharam par min e para Sesshoumaru com aquela cara de 'vocês' - porque eu fui abrir a minha boca?

Estávamos, nós dois com cara de idiotas tentando atrair a Sâmaras para a televisão...

Eu - oi dona Sâmaras, vem pegar a gente sua idiota!!

Sâmaras – vocês vão morrer!!!

Sesshoumaru – corre ela ta vindo!

Visualize a cena: eu e Sesshoumaru saímos correndo pela casa da Kagome com uma cara de espantados, foi super engraçado!

Mirok – corre para a televisão!

Corremos para a televisão e desviamos para não quebrar a televisão, mas não deu certo. Ela desviou da tevê, incrível, nunca vi um espírito fazer isso! Eu peguei Sesshoumaru pelo braço e fui até o quarto da Kagome, lá tinha um computador, aqueles bem novos, e comecei a pesquisar como eles a destroem no filme.

Sesshoumaru – o que você vai fazer?

Eu – pesquisar como eles fizeram para matar ela no filme, e depois nos salvamos!

Sesshoumaru – certo, mas e os outros?

Eu - acho que eles vão ter que se virar com ela!

Bem, o pessoal estava louco! TODO MUNDO EM PANICO! Eles corriam de um lado para o outro que nem loucos! A Sâmaras queria matar todo mundo!

Mirok – cadê ela?

Sango – atrás de você!

Rin – não atrás da Kagome!

Kagome – O QUE? SAI DE MIN!!!

Sâmaras – vocês vão morrer!

Eu – você só sabe dizer isso?

Sâmaras – o que? Esta me desafiando?

Eu – não, só indo te matar!

Descobri, na internet, que se a Sâmaras matar alguém inocente ela vai continuar ate achar um culpado! Se ela matar um culpado, ele volta para o filme, o problema é que se ela não achar um culpado entre o pessoal que tirou ela do filme o único jeito é convencendo-a de voltar para a fita:

Sâmaras – por que você acha que eu devo voltar para a fita?

Eu – pra começar, é DVD, e depois, esse pessoal de roupa esquisita é da era feudal, ou seja, passado! E eles só queriam saber o que era um filme!

Sâmaras – tenho um acordo, me convença a voltar de um jeito fácil!

Eu – o que você quer para ir?

Sâmaras – eu estou com a maior vontade de comer perninhas de rã, e um bom refrigerante, se vocês puderem fazer isso por min, ficaria agradecida!

Rin – onde vamos achar uma rã a uma hora dessas!?

Sango – serve um sapo?

Sâmaras – tem o mesmo gosto, tudo bem!

Sesshoumaru – e onde arranjaremos um sapo?

Jaken – desculpa me intrometer, mas já arrumei a casa toda!

Todos olharam para Jaken e saímos correndo atrás dele!

Sango – peguei!

Kagome – Sâmaras, toma o seu sapo e o seu refrigerante!

Sâmaras – ótimo, tchau!

Todos – tchau!

Eu – vamos ver algo que não seja tão assustador! Que tal... acho melhor nós jogarmos uma bolinha!

Sesshoumaru – eu não faço mais nada hoje!

Inuyasha – ninguém faz mais nada hoje!

Eu – ta bom, Kagome, vou usar o PC!

Kagome – não!

Eu - já liguei!

Usei o computador dela para ver uns vídeos do Inuyasha no youtube, depois chamei ela pra ver, foi divertido!

Mirok – Sango, quem invento esse plano estúpido de unir os dois?

Sango – não chama o meu plano de estúpido!

Mirok – eu falei isso? Desculpa!

Sango – se eles ficarem amigos, acaba essa briga toda, eu e a Kagome não agüentamos mais eles brigando!

Do outro lado da sala...

Rin – senhor Sesshoumaru, para que serve esse pompom gigante?

Sesshoumaru – meu monocomoco-sama é uma arma!

Rin – ta bom!

Lembra que tava cada um em um canto, bem, nos sonhos do Sesshoumaru e do Inuyasha tinham ratos giganes, e não é que eles apareceram!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha – RATOS GIGANTES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Kagome - O INUYASHA TAVA CERTO! SOCOROOOOOOOO!

Todos correram para algum lugar, que nem um bando de idiota!

Eu – fujam!

Todos nós entramos num armário bem pequeno, e então eu tive uma idéia...

Eu – por que o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha não os matam com a espada?

Inuyasha – porque eu to com muito medo!

Sesshoumaru – eu também!

Eu – me da essa espada que eu mesma mato!

Todos tiveram uma surpresa, quando eu peguei a espada ela se transformou na minha mão! Meu cabelo ficou bem escuro e eu ganhei uma orelha de lobo e um rabo! Inuyasha me mandou girar a espada e fazer a ferida do vento, mais nessa hora minha mão queimou! Pareceu que um raio caiu ali!

Sesshoumaru – você é um youkai!

Eu – minha família sempre disse que...

Começa flashback

Mãe – filha, dizem que de 100 em 100 anos, uma pessoa, de uma família qualquer, sempre alternando, se transforma em um monstro.

Eu - como assim, um monstro?

Mãe - um monstro, parecendo um animal.

Eu – nossa!

Fim do flashback

Sesshoumaru - você é um yokai lobo

Eu – como?

Sesshoumaru – não faça pergunta difícil!

Kagome – parece que você é a tal pessoa.

Eu – legal! Eu tenho poderes especiais?

Sango – que eu saiba, sim.

Eu – legal! Quem precisa de uma espada quando se é um lobo!

Eu botei pra quebrar! Destruí todos os ratos gigantes!Então eu me toquei que nos deveríamos voltar, não sabia o que ia acontecer se aquilo continuasse a acontecer, ia ser o fim do mundo que conheço então eu voltei ao normal, sem saber como, todos voltaram e eu sai de fininho, sem ninguém perceber.

E assim que acaba a historia bizarra! Tchau! Foi um prazer contar essa historia para você!


End file.
